The Cycle of Hatred
by TheRaptureDream
Summary: After defeating Madara Uchiha, Naruto comes to terms with the fact that his dream of true peace may not be possible. Contains Manga spoilers and is meant to take place after the story has ended.


Naruto was jumping through the trees of a dense forest, a tall structure loomed over the horizon. The sky was orange, and green lighting occasionally flashed throughout the sky. It was the end times, Madara Uchiha's plan had succeeded and the entire world was under his Genjutsu. Madara believed Naruto to be dead, the Nine Tailed Fox had been extracted from him many months ago. His overconfidence would be his end.

Madara was sitting on his throne, reveling in his victory. He wondered what he would do next, perhaps he was becoming bored in his solitude? The door to the outside was blasted open as a figure shrouded in darkness stood silent at the entrance. A moment of silence plagued the great hall, neither party made a move of any kind. It was clear to Madara that this person was here to challenge him, but the identity was a mystery. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?" he asked calmly.

The newcomer simply replied: "I am the one who will establish peace and order_._"

Madara put his hand up to his chin. "I don't know who you are or why you are not under my Genjutsu, but I -will- break you. You challenge the God of this world and you yet stand there so confidently. Very well, I accept your challenge." He stood up grabbing his battle fan, with that he teleported himself across the room to do battle.

Sword and fan clashed as sparks flew, the brute strength of the two seemed evenly matched. They pushed off from one another and stared each other straight in the eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have the same eyes as I. To say that I expected this would be a lie, but my powers are on a completely different level than yours. I don't know how you survived, but you will not leave this place alive." He teleported behind Naruto and made a slicing motion with his fan, only to have it blocked by a shield he wore on his back. "You're not the stupid child you once were, I am impressed. But how will you handle this?" Madara waved his hand as Sasuke entered the room through a side door. "Kill him."

* * *

Madara resumed his seat as Sasuke approached Naruto. "Are you Sasuke, or a slave?" Sasuke did not reply and Naruto simply shook his head. He sheathed his sword and tossed a number of Kunai around the room, embedding them into the walls and pillars. Sasuke wasted no time in attacking and used Amaterasu on Naruto. Naruto took his shield and aimed it at Sasuke. The black flames vanished and Sasuke's eyes began to bleed heavily. Next came Susanoo, completely developed with bow in hand. The arrows were unable to pierce the mirror shield and simply bounced off. Naruto once more drew his sword and swung at the legs of the massive creature. The sword effortlessly cut through it's "Ultimate Defense" as it crumbled into nothingness, the bleeding intensified.

Naruto found himself in a dark void, he was chained against a pillar as Sasuke stood before him. "I told you I would shoulder your hatred, I am ready for whatever you throw at me." Naruto's mouth opened as a number of crows flew out of him.

Itachi Uchiha stood in front of his little brother. "Naruto Uzumaki, I will take over from here." Back in the real world, Sasuke collapsed on the floor trembling in severe pain.

* * *

Madara applauded Naruto's victory. "Well done. But why not take his place? I can give you anything you want, I can even bring your parents back. I can give you love from the person of your choosing, you can rule over anyone you want."

Naruto stood there devoid of emotion. "I didn't come here to play games on your terms, your reign ends today. You will pay, for all the lives you took." He made a few clones to produce a Rasenshuriken, without hesitation he thew it. It glided and expanded upon reaching Madara.

"Stupid, you know such attacks won't work on me." He stood there effortlessly as the jutsu had no effect on him due to intangibility.

Naruto activated a kunai from earlier and a clone came out with a Rasenshuriken already formed, it performed the same attack to no avail. One by one he repeated this process until none were left.

"You are wasting your massive chakra supply, you don't have many attacks left in you. Your efforts are completely wasted." He grinned until he was pierced through the chest from behind.

Naruto was standing behind him. "Who said those attacks were meant to hurt you? I learned that your ability has a time limit, and that limit is exploitable."

"To think that I could have underestimated a mere child. But I wonder," he chuckled "how do you propose to stop the events that you have set in motion?"

Naruto removed his sword and pushed him to the floor. "What events?"

There was no reply, as his heart was pierced. The greatest of the Uchiha was dead at last. A black void opened up on his back and a creature was climbing out of his body. The true battle had only just begun.

**Note: It all came to me in a dream, no really it did. I believe that the final battle will go something like this. Note that the Sword and Mirror do exist in Naruto and are important artifacts in Japanese Mythology. Wasn't there a third one? Anyway, I could have dragged this out but this story is not about Madara or the Juubi that is about to show up. It's about what happens after, so this is only meant to get you up to speed. The next part will be the finale to the battle.**


End file.
